


Party of One

by slimelord



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Emmerdale - Freeform, F/F, Totally Charitycentric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-03 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimelord/pseuds/slimelord
Summary: AU where Charity and Vanessa run into each other at a singles night in Hotten and decide not to tell anyone.Basically the secret slow burn dating trope that I need in my life.





	1. Into the fold

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I am really not a fic writer and I am super busy, but emmerdale has always been in my heart and so has Charity Dingle. As soon as Vanity became a thing I was pretty much doomed.
> 
> Please be kind, because I am just a tender queer. Saying that though, any feedback would be super appreciated!
> 
> First chapter is super short just to get me started.
> 
> (Title is a Brandi Carlile reference.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed the back door behind her, as quietly as she could considering it was only 7pm and she'd had about 2 glasses of wine. Just enough to gain some courage, but not too much to manage a conversation. Hobbling down the lane she spotted her taxi and waved it over, climbing in once the driver reached her. The driver's eyes briefly flicked over her, as he greeted her.

'Hotten?'

'Ta' 

Charity felt a bit smug, she hadn't missed him looking her over. Why not? She'd made an effort tonight, tight black vest top with a plunging neckline, dark jeans and black heeled boots. Not to mention the hour she'd spent on her hair and makeup. 

She'd had the living room to herself, what with Noah spending his Saturday night with Samson, and Chas busy minding the bar. Charity hadn't wanted to tell either them, nor Debbie where she was really going; instead choosing to skirt around the subject as vaguely as possible. There's nothing suspiscious about her going out for a few drinks alone, is there? 

Things were still a bit tricky with her family, Debbie especially. After everything with Sam and Lydia, Jai, and let's not forget Declan. She had definitely tried to mend a few bridges with the dingles, and things had improved. But still... the idea of telling any of her lot that she was going to a mixed singles night was not appealing. At all.

Her disasterous dating history was often the butt of everyone's jokes and that was probably fair. What Charity couldn't handle was adding to any of the stress that everyone was already going through, what with Debbie and Sarah. No, it was best to keep quiet about her lack of a love life, for the forseeable future anyway.

When the driver pulled over by the bar she passed him some money, ignoring his raised eyebrows when he spotted the rainbow flag bunting outside the door.

The tall blonde stood outside the door, and took a deep breath. She'd heard Robert talking about the event the day before, in the pub and it piqued her interest, especially when Aaron poked fun about it being a bisexual singles night. Beyond that though, she didn't really think anything of it. But later that night, lying in bed trying to sleep, she thought back to the conversation. She knew Robert and Aaron were too loved up to go, and no one else in the village was interesting enough to turn up. Not to mention this was her first Saturday off in ages and this pretty much doubled her chances of pulling. 

Stepping closer towards the door she tried to summon her confidence, not that it was ever out of reach. But in all honesty nerves were dangerously close to getting the better of her. It wasn’t a regular thing going out on the town. Alone.

Nevertheless this was second nature to her, putting on a mask. Hiding how she really felt. Every bit of heartache she’d experienced over the years had taught her to harden herself. She didn’t need anyone's help, didn’t like owing anyone any favours. 

Shivering against the cold, the tall blonde pushed open the doors to the bar and stepped inside.

The bar was buzzing with conversation, not a bad turn out, Charity thought to herself. Lots of men. A few of which tried to catch her eye as she made her way to the bar. No chance, she was bored of predictable blokes, barely able to hide their intentions. It was easy work now, weeding out the creeps and the bores just by the looks in their eyes. She'd had more than enough experience with men like that.

After ordering herself a glass of wine, she did a quick scan of the room. Most people were sitting at tables, making awkward conversation by the looks of it. 

There were a few women that looked nice enough, but they all seemed far too young. A small group of them were huddled together talking very excitedly. The more she looked around the more she realised about 60% of the people there were at least in their twenties, barring the older creeps. What a cop out. 

Right. She’ll just finish her wine, get one more for good measure, then head out. Just as the tall blonde turned around she caught sight of a new figure at the bar. The woman had her back to charity and was leaning against the bar. She had long blonde hair and a tight dress on that was currently the focus of the blonde bar woman’s attention. 

Just as the mysterious woman pulled her phone out of her handbag, Charity caught a glimpse of her face. It couldn’t be? The woman looked a lot like... No, it was definitely her. 

Vanessa Woodfield.


	2. Pull up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity sees Vanessa at the singles night and can't resist having a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Pull Up by ABRA
> 
> (So frank never happened, cellar never happened, Vanessa is out, no gay panic here, this is pure fluff to be honest.) 
> 
> Still trying to work out how to write fic, dialogue is hard, I prefer angsty introspection. 
> 
> Again, not a writer, just a greedy queer. Any feedback welcome!
> 
> Hoping to write updates on the regular but just started a new job and a masters so RIP me D:
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Charity couldn’t help but pause to take in the woman before her. It wasn't a surprise to see the blonde vet here, most people in the village had heard about what happened between her and Rhona a while back. And maybe it was her tragically flagging love life, or the fact that she was at a singles night surrounded by near children… But she had to admit Vanessa looked really good in that dress. Not to mention the leather jacket... She’d never really seen the other woman out of flannel, or even with her hair down but if she’s honest with herself Vanessa’s beauty hadn’t gone unnoticed by her over the years. The first time she saw her in the village it was obvious she was stunning. It’s hard to miss in a village like Emmerdale. And despite Charity’s reputation, the blonde vet had never looked down her nose at her either, but she also definitely wasn’t a pushover. In fact she enjoyed what little banter she'd had with her; the woman was plain feisty. And that definitely intrigued her.

Walking towards the bar, the tall blonde cleared her throat.

‘So, the rumours really are true...’ Charity announced loudly, leaning towards the smaller woman who was currently draped over the bar staring at her phone, looking incredibly bored.

The blonde vet turned her head, irritation painting her face.

‘Er, excuse me, do I know… Oh’

The tall blonde couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that Vanessa didn’t look entirely disappointed to see her, the other woman was probably just as relieved as she was to see someone familiar, and of a similar age.

Not to mention that over the past few months the other woman often looked secretly pleased when Charity spoke to her, not that they’d spoken much in the past. But a while ago the blonde bar woman had diffused an awkward situation at the Woolpack. Vanessa had been on a date with Daz for some unknown reason and unsurprisingly it was going so terribly that she tried to climb out the bathroom window. Charity went to check the loos when she saw the small vet stood on the toilet, with one leg out the window, looking like she’d been caught robbing. 

For some reason it sort of endeared the other woman to her, and the tall blonde had offered to make something up to tell Daz until she could face parring him off in person. Since that day there was a mutual rapport between them. It was subtle, but it was something that she’d not had with anyone for a long time. 

‘Any luck, then? Looks like your sort of age group, doesn’t it?’ Charity snorted, possibly a bit too pleased with herself for that little jab.

Vanessa breathed out loudly, rolling her eyes.

‘Hi Charity. Just come over to have a go, then yeah?’

‘I try’ The taller woman’s eyes sparkled, there was a very slight tone of humour in the other woman’s voice and honestly Charity was already enjoying herself. It’s been a while since she’s had a good back and forth with someone she doesn’t entirely hate.

‘Anyway, what’s it got to do with you?’ Vanessa said, a bit sharper than before. Clearly embarrassed. The tall blonde guessed it was probably because she'd just remembered they were in a gay bar, and it wasn’t that long since rumours started to go around about the local vet being interested in women. It bothered her more than she’d like to admit that she might have touched a nerve.

There was a beat as Charity failed to school her expression, eyes flashing to the floor for a second before she spoke, going for confident but failing miserably as her voice faltered coming out softer than she meant it.

‘You know me, love a bit of drama’ 

The blonde vet scrunched up her face. ‘Wait a minute, what are you doing here? You know this is a … gay night, yeah?’ She said, whispering the words ‘gay’ and ‘night’ behind her hand.

‘I think... everyone here knows that, Vanessa’ Charity mock whispered, leaning her hand on the bar and taking the opportunity to lean even closer to the beautiful blonde.

The smell of the other woman’s perfume surrounded her, and she didn’t miss the hint of an embarrassed smile on Vanessa’s face then as she unconsciously mirrored her smile back at her. They both stayed completely still, looking at each other. So close that Vanessa could faintly feel Charity’s hair against her face. The atmosphere felt tense. Actually, if she didn’t know any better she could swear there was a moment between them, and although she couldn’t be sure the taller woman could swear the other woman’s eyes darted to her lips. Just for a moment. 

Feeling uncharacteristically phased Charity straightened up, and moved back slightly, looking away towards the dance floor where the young women were now engaged in some kind of synchronised dance.

‘Anyway, just wanted to get away from the Wooly, didn’t I’ She tried, casually.

Vanessa subconsciously stepped back, eyes still on the other woman, until she made contact with the bar. Trying to gain some semblance of composure she picked up her glass of wine and leaned back against the bar, in what she assumed was a casual position.

Taking a gulp of her wine she tried to speak, at first her words came out at a squeak until she cleared her throat and started again.

‘I-ahem-I didn’t know you were, I mean, aren’t you-’ She tried, before Charity interrupted her. 

‘Flexible? Depends who you ask, babe...’ She said, quirking an eyebrow and eliciting a deep blush from the other woman.

There was a pause.

Vanessa cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘Don’t suppose either of us are in luck anyway, everyone in here is barely legal. Hardly any chance of pulling tonight, is there?

Charity went to open her mouth. 

‘Hey, don’t start. It wasn’t funny the first time.’ Vanessa warned, with a lightness to her voice that made the taller woman chuckle.

‘Alright! Bit of let down this singles night, eh? Still, any excuse to have a few drinks and dance’ 

The blonde vet laughed in response. ‘Er, hope you’re not expecting me to join you’

‘No offence, babe, but I’ve seen you dance. You’d clear the place out’ 

Charity turned around and leaned her back against the bar, brushing arms with the other woman and gesturing around the room. 

‘Oi!’ Vanessa laughed, hitting the other woman’s arm lightly. Charity ignored the fluttering in her stomach.

Both women looked around at the barely legal crowd on the dance floor.

‘Hm, on second thoughts, go ahead’ The small blonde laughed, and despite herself so did Charity.

Both women stayed leaning against the bar, looking out at the dance floor and trading banter. Charity bought the smaller woman another drink and another, and eventually they both started to feel pretty tipsy. 

‘Oh my god, babe, don’t look now but I think that woman in the dungarees is working up the nerve to come over, she’s proper scoping you out.’

A young brunette woman in bright green dungarees and a rainbow top was whispering to her friends and pointing over at Vanessa, as they tried to push her towards the small blonde. Eventually the pretty brunette gave in and started to walk towards them.

‘Give over, I’m old enough to be her mother!’ 

‘I’m serious, she’s coming over’ 

Charity felt oddly offended that this woman either assumed that they couldn’t possibly be a couple, or didn’t care. She wasn’t jealous, she was just outraged that she was being overlooked. It’s just rude really.

‘Oh god, Charity, do something!’ Vanessa panicked.

The tall blonde knew that the other woman wasn’t very good at rejecting people, if her disastrous date with Daz was anything to go by. Acting without thinking she quickly took her hand and lead the other woman away to the other side of the dance floor, away from the group of young women.

‘just go with it, alright’ 

The taller woman said softly as she gently placed one hand on Vanessa’s side and the other on her back pulling their chests together, she heard a soft gasp escape the smaller woman before she began to move them both slowly to the music. She gingerly moved her other hand from her back to her hip. Their faces were too close for Charity to tell what expression Vanessa had on her face, but she felt the smaller woman’s hands moving slowly to wrap around the small of her back. 

The young woman in the dungarees had walked back to her friends and was currently giving Charity some less than friendly looks.

‘i think she’s given up’ She said quietly, and felt the shorter woman breath out slowly.

They were both silent. The blonde bar woman was painfully aware of how close their bodies were, and the fact that they were moving against each other, barely in time with the music. Until she felt the other woman lift her hands to rest on her shoulders, then pull back so that they were looking at each other. Everything in the tall blonde was telling her to look away, it was too intense. But the alcohol in her system gave her courage, and she chanced a look at the other woman.

She felt like the air had left her lungs. Vanessa’s eyes were hooded, she had a blush on her cheeks and her expression was a mixture of determination and fear. She looked stunning, her eyes challenged the other woman. Before Charity had a chance to act, the stunning vet closed the distance between them. Excruciatingly slowly, their faces inched together, the tall blonde felt the soft skin of the other woman’s nose brushing against her own, then her hair tickling her cheek, then all at once their lips met. It was softer than Charity could ever remember a kiss feeling, and despite this it felt all at once like they were crashing into each other. Her mind had gone completely blank, all she could think about was the lips against hers, the hand grasping her neck and the other one entangled in her hair. 

Far too soon, and before she had a chance to realise it had happened, they had moved apart, and Vanessa was breathing heavily against her cheek, foreheads touching. 

Suddenly bright lights were around her, both women jumped back shielding their eyes.

‘Alright, off you go people, closing time!’ A loud voice boomed nearby.

For a moment the tall blonde admired the picture in front of her, the other woman looked completely askew, hair a mess, lipstick smudged, pupils blown. It was hard to look away, until she was caught looking. Both woman glanced around each other sheepishly.

The stunning blonde before her blinked. ‘It’s never that late, is it?’

‘Uh, yeah, I think it is’ Charity said weakly, still dazed from their kiss as she watched the other woman go to the bar for her purse, check her phone and let out a comical gasp.

‘It’s 2am! Dad’s dropping off johnny in the morning, I’m gonna be a right state...’

‘Never bothers me’ She muttered nonchalantly.

‘Fancy uh, sharing a taxi? I’ve just ordered one’

‘Yeah, tah’ It was getting embarrassing now, she willed herself to say something smart. Come on Charity, stop acting like a love struck school girl, it was just a kiss.

The tall blonde picked up her bag and they both went outside, spotting the taxi straight away. As soon as they climbed into the back, she cursed. It was the same bloody driver. Her heart was beating fast, she could feel the warmth of the other woman’s arm against hers as she slid to the other passenger’s seat.

The driver cleared his throat, obviously trying to get her attention.

‘Alright love, have a good night, did you?’ He winked in the wing mirror.

‘Only one taxi going between Emmerdale and Hotten is there?’ She deflected, speaking louder than necessary.

‘Yep, that way I get all the beautiful lass’ to myself’ He joked, but there was a lascivious tone to his voice.

Charity felt the other woman nudge her in the side, when she looked over Vanessa was miming throwing up and rolling her eyes towards the driver. She smiled tightly, but the small blonde held her eyes. It was impossible not to crack a smile, the other woman’s smile was so genuine, her eyes so open. They spent the rest of the ride sharing looks every now and then. It was strange, the lack of awkwardness. 

Once they got to the village and paid the driver, getting out immediately to avoid any more conversation, both women stood on the street looking at each other.

‘So, night then’ Vanessa said.

‘Yep, night then’ 

Charity winced. She can’t work out why she suddenly feels so nervous, her mouth is dry and she can feel her heart beating in the throat. As she turns around to walk away she suddenly feels a hand tugging her back and turning her around. Vanessa, still holding onto her hand moves in and kisses her cheek, it’s soft and quick but it completely takes the taller woman aback. All she can do is stand and watch as the small blonde lets go of her hand looking amused, turns on her feet and walks towards tug ghyll. 

Frozen to the spot Charity watches the retreating figure.

Fuck.


	3. Here you come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity is determined to regain her composure in front of vanessa, and chas is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for how long this took! new job, started a part time masters, lots of life things going on.
> 
> This I wrote very quickly, it's dialogue heavy, so hopefully it's coherent!
> 
> Feedback as always, is welcome. (:
> 
> (chapter title is to honour my love for dolly parton)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Charity was feeling pretty impressed with herself this morning. She’d managed to get up early, have a shower, set up for the day in the pub. Which, to be honest was unheard of. She was currently sat in the living room on the sofa, eating some toast and having a brew, when she heard the door open.

Chas appeared in the doorway looking like she’d just woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

‘Just _what_ are you up to? Because you’ve _never_ been up before me when you’re on shift. Never.’

Before Charity had a chance to respond, Chas’ eyes found the brew and toast on the kitchen table.

‘Ahah! You pulled someone. I _knew_ you were out on the pull. Quiet drink, my backside...’ The dark haired brunette announced, pointing her finger in the air.

‘Go on, then. Who is he? And why has he run off without even touching his brew? Married is he? Oh, or is it-’

‘Alright, calm down!’ Charity interrupted.

‘The breakfast is for you, actually… And no, I didn’t bring anyone back last night. And no I’m not up to anything. I honestly just felt like getting up early. Okay?’ She finished, holding up her hands in a mock surrender.

She wasn’t exactly lying. She really hadn’t brought anyone back. And she really did feel like getting up early. Although the reason was that she was hoping to see a certain blonde vet in the pub. She knew that Vanessa regularly came in the Wooly for a Sunday lunch with Rhona. And Charity was ready to take some control back after last night’s embarrassing display.

‘Hmmm. You’re hiding something.’ Chas narrowed her eyes, gesturing around her cousin’s face. ‘But I’m starving and gagging for a brew, so scooch over’

As she ate breakfast next to her cousin, Charity tried to hide her smile. She really did want to make things easier for her family, no drama. At least, not from her anyway. The thing is she also really enjoyed having something to herself. Something secret, something that wasn’t hurting anyone. She always did find secrets exciting. And it rarely lead her down a good path. But this was different. There were no ulterior motives, no scams, no affairs, no one was in danger. Whether this came to anything or not, this was a very welcome change from her past love interests.

It was strange, that. Thinking of Vanessa Woodfield as a love interest. Of all people. The small blonde was undeniably attractive. But she was also irritatingly positive, endlessly sensible and had an inexplicable fondness for bright colours. But last night Charity had seen a different side to her. In the bar, in that dress. The feel of her hands in her hair, the look on her face before they kissed.

Not that she was entertaining the idea that it would amount to anything. Shiny, happy people like Vanessa didn’t go for people like her. People with baggage, a bad history and a reckless streak a mile wide. Still, she couldn’t forget the feeling that hummed through her body when they kissed.

The morning went quickly enough. Sundays were always busy, Marlon’s sunday dinners were a village favourite. Charity kept herself busy enough, actively trying to avoid looking up every time the door opened. Chas was still throwing her suspicious looks, mind. Not satisfied with her explanation from earlier, the brunette sidled over to where she was pretending to figure out a crossword.

‘So?’

The blonde bar woman faked a confused look. ‘Soo?’

‘Are you going to fill me in, or what?’

Charity shrugged her shoulders.

‘Nothing to tell, babe. Went out for a quiet drink, didn’t I’

Chas leaned one arm against the bar, looking unimpressed.

‘As if you could go out for a quiet anything’

The tall blonde sighed, defeated. ‘Look, I’m not hiding some big secret. I just felt like getting out. Ross had Moses, Noah was down at wishing well. And after everything that’s happened this past year I needed a break from… being me. Okay?’

Charity could barely cover the way her voice wavered. Because it was true. She knew that she’d made some bad mistakes and there was no undoing that. But sometimes it got to her. Knowing that folk were judging her, gossiping about her. Even Chas thought she was incapable of keeping her nose clean.

‘Oh, love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just wanted a bit of gossip.’

At that moment the pub doors opened and Rhona walked in followed by Vanessa. Charity couldn’t help but catch her eye, and when she did the vet gave her a sheepish smile.

‘Sorry to break it to you, but no gossip here.’ The blonde bar woman said, patting her cousin on the shoulder and making a far too enthusiastic bee line for the bar where the object of her interest was currently stood rolling her eyes at her friend.

When the tall blonde got closer she could hear the tail end of what Rhona was saying to the other woman.

‘I’m just saying, you looked far too chipper this morning for someone who didn’t have any luck...’

‘What’s this? Sounds exciting...’ Charity butted in, not missing the pointed look Vanessa was giving her.

‘Oh nothing, just desperately trying to find out if _this_ one pulled last night’ Rhona announced pointing her thumb towards the other woman; more for the blonde vet’s benefit than as a response.

‘Err, can we not tell the whole village about my personal life?’ Vanessa clearly irritated, smacks her friend lightly on the arm. Clearly trying to avoid the tall blonde’s stare.

‘So? Did you then?’

The small blonde looks at her and blinks, the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly before she schools her expression.

‘And what business is that of yours?’ Vanessa straightens up, appearing confrontational but Charity can see the intensity in her eyes. The atmosphere is palpable between them but Rhona seems oblivious as she nudges her friend.

‘Right, I’m going to the loo. Mine’s a white wine’

The blonde bar woman is still holding the other woman’s gaze.

‘So no luck last night then?’

Vanessa purses her lips and looks towards the ceiling.

‘Hmmmm. Memory’s a bit hazy’

Both women looked each other over. The smaller blonde bit her lip, and Charity had to steal herself for a moment and clear her throat.

‘I’ve uh, got a break coming up. If you want a reminder’ She says as nonchalantly as she can manage, as she poured Rhona’s drink.

The smaller blonde visibly swallowed, clearly flustered. Charity definitely enjoyed the effect she was having on the other woman.

‘How-Um, where?’

‘Meet me out back in 5, yeah?’

‘I uh how do I explain that to Rhona? We’re meant to be getting a meal, it’s a bit weird if I leave the building’

Charity pretended not to be disappointed. ‘Maybe another time, then.’

She shrugged passing the wine over the bar along with a pint that Vanessa hadn’t ordered yet.

‘Oh’ The blonde vet’s face fell. As she handed Charity change for the drinks, she felt the bar woman’s finger stroke her palm. When she looked up the other woman was gesturing with her eyes towards the toilets.

‘Right then. Should we order food?’ Rhona said, walking back over to the bar and setting her handbag down.

‘I, er, I’ll get the usual. You order, I’m just going to the loo.’

Charity watched the blonde vet walk away. She really didn’t think that the other woman would agree to fool around again, let alone in a public toilet. She was becoming more and more interesting to the bar woman by the minute.

‘Can I order-Oh okay, bit rude’ Rhona faltered when Charity walked away mid way through her sentence.

‘I knew there was a limit to this ‘new helpful Charity, thing’

Chas rolled her eyes from the side of the bar, walking over to serve Rhona.

‘I’m due a break, babe’ She threw over her shoulder with a wave.

The bathroom looked empty from first glance. Charity cleared her throat loudly and after a few seconds a bathroom stall door opened with a squeak and Vanessa was stood inside, looking like she might run any minute. Charity attempted to test the waters.

‘So-’

The blonde vet gently shook her head, the look in her eyes derailing the other woman’s train of thought. Vanessa took her hand, gently pulling her into the stall. The taller woman shut the door behind her and barely had time to turn around before Vanessa’s hand was on the back of her neck, and she was leaning in to meet the smaller woman’s lips. Charity’s hands were bunched in the other woman’s coat as she leaned against her, pushing her back into the wall. The kiss became frantic, Vanessa’s hands were practically burning a trail along their path. Her neck, her face, the curve of her jawline. She had never felt a kiss so deeply before, their surroundings completely forgotten until they both parted.

The blonde vet had an unreadable look on her face, eyebrows knitted in a frown, but her eyes were hooded and her mouth was parted in a silent gasp.

‘I wanted to see if last night was just a heat of the moment thing. Because when we kissed, I felt-well it was-’

‘Pretty amazing’ Charity cut in, smirking unabashedly.

‘Yeah...’

‘So?’

‘Hm?’ The small blonde looked dazed.

‘Was it? Just heat of the moment?’

There was a pause, Vanessa glanced down at the taller woman’s lips and they both knew the answer.

‘No. No it wasn’t.’

They stood there looking at each other, until the bathroom door opened and Rhona’s voice cut through whatever spell they were under.

‘Ness? You okay in there?’

‘Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Still getting over that curry from the other night!’

Charity wrinkled her nose, rolling her eyes and mouthed: ‘Really?’

Vanessa shrugged, twisting her face into an expression of panic.

‘Uh. Okay, I’ve uh, got us a booth. Take your time’

Both women waited until they heard the door go again.

‘Well, despite that disturbing image, I was wondering if you maybe-do you want to go for a meal, or a drink or something?’

‘Is Charity Dingle asking me on a date?’

‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, babe’ Charity went to unlock the door.

‘Wait, yeah. I’d like that. Here, take my number.’

The smaller woman dug around in her pocket, and brought out a card.

‘Oh. Wow. You have actual business cards. In your pockets. I might rethink this whole meeting up thing, actually.’ The blonde bar woman joked, her smile softening as she looked at the other woman.

‘Hah hah. Okay, I’m going to leave first or it’ll definitely look odd. Speak to you soon?’

‘Yeah’ She replied softly. ‘Bye’

‘Bye’

‘Bye’

As she heard the bathroom door close, Charity brought her hand up, touching her lips. She could still feel the warmth of the other woman.


	4. Love on The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity thinks about her upcoming date with Vanessa.  
Vanessa tries her best to ignore Charity in public-Until she can't help but rush to Charity's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like we all need some fluff right now. Desperately.
> 
> I have a LOT of feelings about the current story line.  
Instead of feeling miserable I'm channeling all my feelings into this (also eating my feelings, of course.)
> 
> So because I'm super ill at the moment I have no idea if this is coherent, on the plus side the next chapter may not be as long of a wait...
> 
> As always, feedback, welcome, if not encouraged!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. the title seems on the nose, but it's SUCH a good song

\---------------------------------  
  


It’s a Friday afternoon in the Woolpack and Charity is counting down the hours until she finishes her shift. It feels like half the village has decided to congregate at the pub today, and honestly she’d rather chew off her arms than stay here all night. Doug, Rodney and Eric are definitely getting a bit too merry, all three are stood by the bar with their arms slung around each other lapsing in and out of song, beers in hand. That’s not going to end well. Charity rolled her eyes, grateful that she only had 2 more hours of this to deal with.

  
She practically had to beg Chas to let her off the close tonight, promising to pick up any two shifts of hers in the near future. That, and a lie about having a bad migraine thrown in for good measure. Her cousin reluctantly gave in; Charity was noticing more and more that her old partner in crime had gone pathetically soft over the years. Still, they’d all mellowed out. Even Cain was known to crack a smile every now and then these days.

Time was moving forward, and the blonde bar woman was finding it increasingly difficult to stay still, wiping down already clean parts of the bar, she felt at odds with herself about tonight. She kept reminding herself that it was just a bit of fun. This thing with Vanessa. And she certainly didn’t go to all this trouble to get tonight off just because of their date. Nah, there nothing to it really. 

She told herself that the nerves turning her stomach all day were just because she was out of practice. Especially with women. And well, Vanessa wasn’t what she was used to. The blonde vet currently occupying her mind had completely unhinged her. She definitely wasn’t used to someone else holding the cards, and that’s exactly how it felt. 

The sound of Tracey’s voice filled the pub as she walked in pushing the double doors with a dramatic flourish. And there trailing behind her was Vanessa holding Johnny, and very purposefully avoiding the other woman’s direction, heading straight for a booth.

‘white wine and a pint please’ Tracey grinned, clearly excited about something as she handed over a crisp note.

Charity decided against prying, for once, planning to grill Vanessa about this later. Instead she opted for passing Tracey her change and wordlessly pouring their drinks.

The blonde barwoman was trying very hard not to look over at the two sisters sitting over in the booth, directly to the left of her. They hadn’t even made eye contact, her and the vet. Yet there was still so much tension in the air. 

Despite herself, over the past few weeks Charity had been completely at a loss every time she’d caught a glimpse of Vanessa. The pull was impossible to ignore. The memory of their kiss in the toilets still felt vivid and it was... exhilarating. 

The sound of glass smashing shook her out of her reverie.

‘Oh, nice one!’ She quipped, throwing her arms up in the air, turning to find a very red faced Doug and Eric looking at the floor guiltily.

‘Ah, nothing to do with me, I’m afraid’ Rodney backed away, hands up in surrender.  
Charity scowled, reaching to pick up some of the bigger pieces of glass on the bar.

‘I don’t care who it was, someone’s paying for it-Ah!’

  
\---- A few minutes earlier -----

Tracey slid into the opposite side of the booth to her sister, passing her pint over.

‘Ta’

‘Charity’s dead quiet. Must be up to something’ Tracey mused.

‘Mmm’ Vanessa faked disinterest. 

‘Trace, are you sure you’re alright to have Johhny tonight? Because I can cancel my plans if you’ve changed your mind!’ She let slip, too eagerly.

Tracey raised her eyebrows.

‘Of course, you need to get out!’ To this, Vanessa smacked her sister’s arm with the back of her hand ‘Oi!’ - ‘Anyway, anything to spend some quality time with my favourite nephew!’ Tracey cooed, reaching over for Johnny and pulling him onto her lap.

‘Er, he’s your only nephew?’ 

‘I mean with dad’s history, who knows’ The platinum blonde deadpanned.

  
Vanessa, mid sip of her pint, stifled a laugh.

‘So, why are you so eager to get out of tonight, then? Thought it was just dinner with an old uni mate’ Tracey’s voice went up an octave. ‘Definitely just an old mate, yeah?’

‘Yess. Tracey. They’re just an old friend, okay.’ Vanessa catches herself playing the pronoun game. Old habits die hard.

‘A good friend orrr?’

Vanessa goes to open her mouth until the sound of glass smashing echoes through the pub, causing Johnny to stir in Tracey’s lap.

Both sisters look over to see Doug, Eric and Rodney standing near a pile of smashed glass, turning a deep shade of red.

‘Reckon they’ve had enough’ Tracey laughs. ‘Silly men, smashed a glass. Very dangerous.’ The younger blonde said, tickling Johhny, causing him to laugh. 

‘You okay, love?’ Vanessa asked, leaning towards her son.

‘Yeh.’ The young boy curled into Tracey.

‘Ah!’ 

A sudden sharp cry caused Vanessa’s head to whip around to the find the source. She could see Charity cradling her hand, blood coming out of the cut fast. She didn’t think before she’d left her seat and practically run over towards the other woman, stopping by the side of the bar to grab some napkins. Chas was coming out from behind the bar with a dustpan and brush at the same time. ‘Mind if I?’ Vanessa gestured towards Charity who was still staring at her hand, transfixed. 

Chas raised her eyebrows, confused. 

‘I’m a vet. So.’

Finding a shrug sufficient response Vanessa continued her path to the tall blonde, who had now noticed her.

‘Give me your hand’ It was more a command than a question.

Charity’s eyes darted around from Chas to the three culprits, to Tracey. All of which were watching the exchange with a mixture of confusion and curiousity.

‘Charity!’

With this, Vanessa took her hand and pressed the napkin to the cut, applying pressure.

‘Do you have a first aid kit? I mean, I should hope so because it’s literally a requirement of-’ 

‘In the back’ Charity said quietly, still watching the other woman with an unreadable expression, eyes moving down to focus on the smaller blonde’s hand, holding her own.

They both stood there for a second, before Vanessa’s eyes widen, as she lets go of the wounded hand, moving Charity’s other hand to replace her own. She turns to walk into the back, gesturing for the bar woman to follow. On a mission, she grabs the first aid kit from the wall before walking through the doors and into the living room, Charity following her in silence.

‘Sit down.’

‘Bossy.’ Charity attempts flirtatious, but her tone falls flat.

‘Sit down, Charity.’ Vanessa warns, placing the first aid kit on the coffee table.

  
  
The tall blonde sits down with a heavy sigh as the other woman moves the sit beside her. Charity is all too aware of their knees brushing together as Vanessa busies herself with locating the wipes, tape and gauze in the first aid kit.

‘Right, this is gonna sting, okay?’ The blonde vet rips open the anti-bacterial wipe and leans in, gently taking her hand, wipe at the ready.

The other woman balks at this.

‘I think you’ll find, I’m made of stronger stuff than-’ Charity hisses loudly when the wipe makes contact with her cut.

Vanessa looks at her apologetically, placing the gauze against the cut firmly with one hand, and tearing the tape with her teeth using the other. 

There’s a moment when she catches Charity’s attention moving down to her mouth as she tears the tape. The atmosphere is tense. The smaller blonde tapes the gauze down, then very softly-so softly Charity forgets how to breathe-she moves Charity’s hand to clean the dried blood from it. Starting at her fingers, one by one, moving down her wrist, under the cuff of her shirt. Charity is transfixed by her actions. Once clean she starts on the other blood stained hand. After she’s satisfied that all the blood is gone, she can’t help but stroke the inside of the other woman’s wrist with her thumb. A soft gasp leaves the tall blonde's lips.

Both women finally allow themselves to look the other in the eyes. It feels like time has stopped. 

Charity ponders how it's possible that just looking at the other woman can make her feel this way. Like she's frozen to the spot. She decides to take control of the situation and reaches her, now clean, hand for the scruff of the other woman’s coat, pulling her closer. 

‘Tonight...’ She starts.

‘Mm’ Vanessa is surprised by the low hum that escapes her lips.

‘I was wondering. Do you need to get back early or-’

‘I’m free all night’ The small blonde cuts in, shock apparent on her face at her own boldness.

‘All night. Sounds promising’ She quirks her eyebrow, as the other woman continues to stare at her, evidently flustered.

‘Then maybe’ She leans even closer, ghosting her lips over the other woman’s

‘Maybe you could stay the night’ 

The tall blonde uses her other hand to trace Vanessa’s jaw, fingers resting on the back of her neck.

‘Yeah?’ She’s practically whispering now. 

‘Yeah’

She barely waits for the smaller woman’s response before she leans in, lips meeting in a kiss as soft as it is quick.

The muffled sound of Chas’ voice getting closer causes both women to shift away from each other. The door opens.

‘Honestly, anything to get out of work, eh.’ 

Both women momentarily forget themselves, the silence doesn’t phase Chas, though.

‘So. How’s the patient, then?’

Vanessa clears her throat. ‘Insufferable’ 

  
Charity catches the smirk on the other woman’s face.

‘Excuse me, I’m a star patient, me!’ She bites back.

‘Anyway, I best be going...’ Vanessa packs up the first aid kits neatly, getting up to leave the room.

‘Ta, Vanessa. Good thing it was you here, and not Paddy. He’d be on the floor at the first mention of blood.’ Chas laughed.

‘You’re telling me.’ Vanessa chuckled. ‘Right, bye.’ 

The small blonde walks out from behind the bar, ignoring her sister’s stunned stare and casually slides back into the booth. Tracey blinks.

‘What?’ Vanessa shrugs, feigning innocence.

‘Nothing. Just… Never seen you move so fast. And to help Charity of all people!’ 

‘Yeah, well. Vets oath and all that.’

Tracey looks at her like she’s trying to read her mind.

‘Hmm’

Just at that moment Vanessa’s text alert sounds.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and turns on her screen.

**Charity: Look forward to tonight. meet at 8? **

  
  
Smiling the blonde vet reaches for her pint to take a sip, nearly choking on her drink as she sees another text come through.

**Charity: Oh. And don’t worry babe. I’m ambidextrous.**


End file.
